


fortuno

by xlilith



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitches be starting stories when they ain't even finished the ones they already got, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hakuryuu is a sad boi, Other, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, i suck at summaries sue me, its me im bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilith/pseuds/xlilith
Summary: "and you,oh youyou break my heart in twothey say love is healingbut they never really knew."Ren Hakuryuu has made many mistakes throughout his young life, all of which he managed to learn and grow from. This one, however he can't take back.[Hakuryuu x fem!reader]





	fortuno

~.~.~.~.~

Morgiana was a beautiful bride.

Well, to him, she was _always_ beautiful—but at this very moment she looked absolutely _breathtaking_.

The pure white laced gown looked quite heavenly against her pale skin, the modest shape of the dress beautifully pronouncing her gentle, womanly curves. Her hair, like the color of a deep red _amaryllis_, flowed to her shoulders in delicate waves, decorated with royal ornaments to signify her forthcoming status.

Truly, she was a sight to behold.

He smiles gently as their eyes meet, her ruby eyes hidden from beneath the white veil. Rose colored lips tilt upwards as she gives one in return—albeit, a sad one. It's a small, simple gesture and yet it means so much to him.

She walks in the room in a slow, elegant pace, with the large, red fanalis at her side; the room once full of light chatter and low whispers comes to a silence. A soft melody begins to echo in the background as the bride makes her way towards her husband-to-be.

And he can't take his eyes off of her; closer and closer she comes to him, the beauty in all of her glory, and he fights the urge to grab her and hold her close him, but he knows that would be quite improper in the current setting. Oh well, there was never anything wrong with wishful thinking.

Closer, she comes. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest.

Closer. He could see her grip on Masrur's arm tighten; though he wasn't her birth father, there was no one else who she'd rather have walk her down the aisle, the older fanalis having been her beloved teacher and brother-like figure. Stoic as he was, he knew Masrur was deeply touched to be chosen for such an honor.

_Closer_. She's at arms reach.

_Closer_, their eyes meet once more.

Closer.

_Closer._

_ **Closer.** _

Then she walks right past him— (_Taking his aching heart right along with her_.)

—And takes her rightful place at the side of the joyful blonde, who, with that trademark _idiotic_ grin on his face, eagerly takes her by the hands, whispering (_loudly_ whispering) how beautiful she looked. He doesn't know if Morgiana says anything in return—but she doesn't need to. For the wide, buoyant smile that spreads across her lovely features conveys what words simply cannot.

Then, the ceremony begins.

But everything is a blur after that; he pays little attention to the words that come out of Yunan's mouth. (The magi had generously offered to wed the two_ lovebirds_, as Aladdin was a bit to young to know anything about officiating weddings, and Judar, well, it was hard enough to convince him to even _come_ to the wedding.)

When the vows are exchanged, he tries to shut it out. Though thankfully, the light snores of the sleeping black magi besides him helps with that. Somewhat.

And when the married couple shares their first kiss, the room erupts in cheers and applause and he finds himself trying to look anywhere else; the ceiling, the the intricate decor of the room, the troubled blue gaze from the youngest magi—sometimes, he really despised how perceptive Aladdin was, how he was seemingly able to read him so well without even trying. He then rests his gaze on the ground, unable to look at those knowing eyes.

Was he making his discontent too obvious?

More moments passed and finally, he notices the guests beginning to stand up and leave, headed to the venue for the reception. If he was to be completely candid, he did not want to go to the reception. Hell, It had taken him quite a lot of strength to even come to the wedding in the first place, petty as it sounds.

But it in his defense—it was never easy, seeing the one who captured your heart giving theirs to another, when you had hoped to claim it for yourself.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the young man gives a rough shake to the sleeping magi snoring upon his shoulder—he really hoped he didn't get drool on his robes.

"You must awaken, Judar, the wedding ceremony is over." Said raven-haired male jolts awake, crimson eyes wide as he looked around the place with confusion.

"Hu-wha?" Judar blinks rapidly, trying to regain sense with the world of the living. "Wha...what's going on?" He yawns and rubs the sleep out his eyes, reminiscent to that of a drowsy child.

Pale, plump lips tilt upwards. Grating as Judar was at times, he had to admit there was something almost..._endearing_ about the magi when he drowsy. He lacked his usual abrasive and haughty attitude that drew most people away (well, not him of course because if anything he had grown immune to it.) and instead appeared like lost child, bewildered by the scenery around him.

"You fell asleep during the ceremony." Shoving Judar off his shoulder, he stands to his feet. "Which was quite impudent, but such behavior is to be expected from you."

Judar is fully awake now. He hops to his feet, squaring his shoulders, mouth twisted in what could be described as a cross between a scowl and a pout. "Don't give me that shit, Haku! You're the one who dragged me to this stupid wedding in the first place!"

"Because isn't it simply courteous to make an appearance at the wedding of your two friends? To show your undying support of their union?" Really, he could laugh at the utter irony of his words.

Scoffing, the handsome magi rolls his eyes at his friend. "_Tch_. Fuck that. You know I don't do trivial shit like weddings. They're a waste of time, they're too long, and fucking _boring!_"

Judar begins to ramble on and on about his hatred for weddings, and how he was gonna make him 'pay' for dragging him there when he could've been doing something important—though Hakuryuu knew his definition of "important" was stuffing his face with peaches, lounging around doing nothing, or tormenting somebody.

"—But anyways, who gives a shit." Judar places his hands behind his head as they make their exit from the room. "Now we can finally get the fuck out of here."

Very dew times did Hakuryuu agree with his friend—but this was one of those times.

He really did want to get out of there. He didn't know how much more he could take, watching Morgiana stare lovingly into the eyes of a man who wasn't him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of Hakuryuu stories just break my fucking heart in two. (not counting ships cuz i don't do those) he's such a good boy, he deserves more love and dammit i will give it to him!!
> 
> I really hope I kept Hakubaby and Juju in character, they are hard to write cause I haven't really written them before :3
> 
> please excuse my cringe writing, please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> i shall see you next chapter, ill try to get it out soon!


End file.
